


ECHO

by caprisunkiri



Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Come Eating, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Character Injury, Mutual Masturbation, Top Sawamura Daichi, Tsundere Daichi, its very switchy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri
Summary: “Hello?”Hello, hello, hello.Useless.“Daichi?”The noirette’s head whips around so fast he feels the tingles of whiplash at the base of his throat, but that’s hidden behind the pure and utter relief when Daichi sees Tadashi Yamaguchi with his hand extended, half of his body hanging out of a glowing royal purple portal.In his relief, his right leg finally gives out, and Daichi finally crumples to the ground as his body needed him to hours ago.Daichi gets lost in a forest. Yamaguchi comes to save him, but they run into trouble along the way...trouble that lands the newbie panting in his lap and begging for his cum, and Daichi's got to find a way to get them back to normal before the Realm of Magic gets completely and utterly destroyed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034142
Kudos: 32





	ECHO

**Author's Note:**

> This one's probably my favorite. I promised a fire chapter, didn't I? 
> 
> Anyway. Here's your fucking filth.

“Hello?”

The only response Daichi gets in return is his echo, a mocking reminder that he’s painfully alone and...lost. In aforest at night, no less, filled with flora and fauna he’s never seen before. His right leg aches like a bitch from their mess of a fight with the Dark Mage, which ended with the largest magical outburst in magic history. Probably. That’s what it _felt_ like—like his body was being ripped apart at the joints from being absolutely overwhelmed by another magic. It blasted him and the rest of the guild across the damn globe with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and really, Daichi’s just lucky enough he landed in a jungle abundant enough for him to be able to make fire.

If he can find his wand, that is.

“Hello?”

_Hello, hello, hello._

Stupid fucking echo.

He knows it’s pointless. He could be in Canada for all he knows, and Tsukishima could be in Spain and Hinata in Australia. Maybe some of them got lucky enough to get blown somewhere close to Japan.

The young mage sighs and keeps trudging forwards. He can spell himself home once he figures out where the hell he is, but he hasn’t seen anything but trees and dirt for miles, plus a squirrel here and there. Daichi reaches for his belt—but _dammit,_ Tsukishima has his weapon.

Give a knight a sword, and he’ll take it and run. Or however the saying goes.

“Hello?”

_Hello, hello, hello._

Useless.

“Daichi?”

The noirette’s head whips around so fast he feels the tingles of whiplash at the base of his throat, but that’s hidden behind the pure and utter _relief_ when Daichi sees Tadashi Yamaguchi with his hand extended, half of his body hanging out of a glowing royal purple portal.

Tadashi Yamaguchi is one of the newest recruits to Kurasuno’s guild. He and Tsukishima have only been with them for a month or so, but Yamaguchi is the quieter of the two, and the one Daichi is less acquainted with.So, the noirette can’t tackle him in relief. But he can thank him.

The greenette steps out of the gate, sliding the charcoal grey cloak hood off to run a hand through his matted hair. The portal ripples but stays open.

“You look terrible!” Yamaguchi rushes to Daichi’s rescue as, in his relief, his right leg finally gives out, and he finally crumples to the ground as his body needed him to hours ago. 

“I’m fine,” he squeezes through constricting vocal cords because _damn,_ his leg really does hurt. Rolling onto his back, so he doesn’t put any weight on it, he adds, “I just need a second.”

“You’re white as a sheet.” Yamaguchi then points to the limb in question, “And you’re bleeding! What did you do?" 

"Had a crash landing." As he speaks, the mage begins to pull out medical supplies and ingredients from his satchel in a hurry, straightening Daichi’s leg out so he can get a better look. The noirette winces, "Lucky you found me then, huh?”

The green-haired healer rolls his eyes but snorts anyway, “I’m not even done with my training yet. This is illegal.”

“’S fine,” Daichi waves weakly. He’s not sure if he’s lightheaded due to lack of food or loss of blood. Probably both. “As long as you don’t make it worse.”

Yamaguchi snorts in response, and Daichi doesn’t even bother to watch himself get stitched back together. He opts for looking at the stars instead, outlining the Big Dipper with his eyes. Then the small dipper, and then he skips over to Hydra. 

“Let me know if you feel like you’re going to pass out.”

“All right.”

Daichi hisses when Yamaguchi tugs on something extra hard. The greenette rushes to apologize, “Sorry.”

He shakes his head, “You’re fine.”

“Do you know the general flora around here?” Yamaguchi asks as he makes quick work of the noirette’s leg. “I just ran out of aloe, and I need a little more…”

Daichi rolls on his right side to point to the cluster of trees, right next to a calm river. For the entirety of his stay in the forest, the river has always been to his right. Even after twelve lefts and a loop. He shrugs, though. He doesn’t even know what aloe looks like.

“Okay. I’ll be back, then.” Yamaguchi rises to his feet and jogs into the dark, and before Daichi knows it, he’s alone again.

The portal is still standing, which means Yamaguchi hasn’t gone too far for his magic to fade. As a healer in training, Yamaguchi's progress is blatant to the naked eye—though he’s a healer, all healers partake in some form of formal Mage training. Daichi used to watch him struggle opening portals big enough to let a squirrel through, let alone a full human with extra room. Daichi thinks he’s probably the most underestimated magicians in their guild.

His right hand fiddles with a blade of grass mindlessly as he stares back into the void, waiting for Yamaguchi to return in all his healer’s glory and a black and orange robe to come bounding out of the forest to fix Daichi’s leg. Instead, he gets crickets: Crickets and the occasional breeze.

Daichi waits five minutes before his teeth start to tear at the inside of his cheek. He _won’t_ worry because Yamaguchi is a capable magician who’s perfectly fine taking care of himself. Maybe he found an old friend, and they’ve decided to catch up? Or, maybe he’s gotten distracted with the unique plants native to this area.

A muffled scream comes out of the dark, and bats scatter like cockroaches, dotting the sky before dipping into the trees to find another place to rest. The ground rumbles, only for a moment, and then the fauna comes stampeding the opposite direction, _his_ direction, forcing the noirette to cower as they trample past. He blinks, trying to squint into the darkness. _The fuck?_

“Yamaguchi!” He yells into the darkness.

_Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi._

Shit.

Daichi looks down at his wounded leg. The stitches are in, and most of the blood has dried; all it’s lacking is ointment and gauze. But who really cares about all that? He huffs, hoisting himself up by a tree branch, breaking off a stick for a makeshift cane before throwing on his own cloak and limping towards his doom.

He bites back a whimper when he reaches the end of the road. It’s a beach that seems to fade seamlessly into the lake. Daichi’s bare feet brush the frigid waters, and he tries not to lose all hope when he sees Yamaguchi’s cloak floating in the water. _Stop overreacting. He’s fine._

“Yamaguchi!” The heavymist moves for his breath.

_Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi._

“Motherfucker,” he growls under his breath, teeth grit, as he hobbles the length of the river in search of his friend. Yamaguchi’s sopping wet cloak hangs off his right arm. If only he knew where they _are…_ just _think of_ the spells he could use—

“Fucking run!”

Yamaguchi runs his way at full speed, the feet of his tight black training outfit soaked with river water and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The tightness of his shirt proves how built he’s gotten since Daichi’s met him; when Yamaguchi first joined the guild, he was the scrawniest kid. He’s still small, but the muscles in his arms are starting to show, and his chest fills out the shirt much more than it did before. A thirty-foot rock golem with glowing green eyes isn’t too far behind, huffing and growling in the dark with its eyes locked onYamaguchi. Daichi looks down at his semi-patched up leg. _Fuck._

 ** _“Up, up, and away!”_** Yamaguchi twirls his want in his right hand, and the next thing Daichi knows is he’s floating. The greenette grabs him by the cloak, so he doesn’t get left behind but never stops running.

Once they fall into a steady pace—not like there’s one with a rock monster on your heels—Daichi manages to roll over to float on his stomach. It’s a hell of a lot more comfortable, “Okay. What the hell did you do?”

“I—” The golem behind them roars so loudly it shakes the trees bordering the beach, “He was in front of the aloe. So I tried to get him to move.”

Wait—the _trees._

Daichi takes one final glance at the creature behind them before pulling on Yamaguchi’s sleeve, “Put me down.”

“What?” The greenette scoffs, out of breath, “I’m not sacrificing you if that’s the plan.”

“No, you idiot,” Daichi wacks him upside the head, silently reminded of the times when self-sacrifice felt like the only option. Yamaguchi eyes him wearily. “Just do it. Before we _actually_ die.”

“Very well,” the younger mumbles under his breath. He waves his wand in the air one more time, and Daichi’s feet hit the sand. Daichi waits a second before he yanks Yamaguchi to their right, out of the golems way, through the trees, and into a rock-solid cave. Yamaguchi’s feet trip over his, and they hit the cave floor with a collective grunt.

Daichi slaps a hand over the other mouth, and they watch the cave entrance with rapt interest as the golem storms past. Once they’re in the clear, the noriette lets out a sigh of relief. “Just as I thought,” he mutters.

“Huh?”

“Just as I thought,” Daichi repeats, rolling his foot around to make sure he didn’t mess it up worse than it already is, “He was chasing your voice. Golems are blinder than beetles." 

Yamaguchi’s mouth makes a little ‘o’ eyes widening in astonishment as his eyes shift back towards the mouth of the cave. Then they flit around the haven Daichi pulled them into. The noirette’s eyes follow.

The cave is colored a muddy brown, and despite how it looks, it’s actually quite dry. Clearly made of solid rock, as if someone hollowed out a boulder. It’s bigger than it appears from the outside, hidden under layers of moss and tree roots and dirt, which hang through a man-sized hole at the top as well, silvery moonlight pouring where it can.Large pink and purple crystals, bigger than _him,_ line the inside walls semi-sparingly. The light bouncing off the dark blue pool in the center reflects off the gems, waves rippling due to the water spilling from feet above.

“Whoa…” Yamaguchi blinks, staggering to his feet to get a better look, “This place is… _wow_.”

Daichi snorts, “Pretty much sums it up, yeah.”

“How’d you find this place?” Yamaguchi turns to him with a familiar look in his eye, a burning passion for the unknown and undiscovered. The noirette huffs a laugh.

“Just found it when I was looking around,” he shrugs. He points towards the waterfall, “It’s actually pretty dry behind it. And warm. Not that we need it, as humid as it is.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, already sprinting down to the waterfall to figure out how to enter and stay dry. He slips behind the blue wall with ease, and it’s clear he’s found what he’s looking for once he starts whooping like a drunken barbarian in a tavern. “Aloe!”

“ _That’s_ what it looks like? If you said the pointy plant, I would’ve totally known what you were talking about,” Daichi jokes, hobbling over on his makeshift crutch with the healer's satchel on his shoulders. Yamaguchi shrugs, running behind Daichi to file through his backpack for…whatever he’s looking for.

He pulls out a pair of scissorsand starts to cut at the plant leaves at the root. He gathers a few in a small cloth before quickly getting distracted by the rest of the greenery. “Jasmine…Burdock…Chickweed…ooh, what’s this?”

Yamaguchi points to a plant with red, almost raspberry-like berries buried in green leaves. Daichi shrugs because it's not like he knows much about plants anyway, but turns around when Yamaguchi gestures for him. The greenette pulls a notebook out of the bag and starts flipping.

“No…” he mumbles under his breath, “No, no…no. No…nothing? I can’t find anything about this.” He shakes the bush with one hand wrapped around the **stem.** Daichi flinches. Usually, he lets Yamaguchi touch whatever, trusting him to know what’s poisonous to eat and what’s not.But in this case, they’re both clueless. _Great._

“Careful,” He pulls at the greenette’s hand, “It could be dangerous.”

“I don’t think so,” Yamaguchi says, eyes narrowing to slits in concentration. He rips off a berry, gently tracing a thumb over it.“The rest of these plants are edible…why wouldn’t this one be?”

Daichi blinks. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“I’m serious! Think about it,” he’s still looking at the berry, running it under the moonlight to get a better look, “Every plant as a _group_.All berries have seeds; vegetables have roots and stems. With poisonous plants, it’s the same. Always avoid the thorns and the spines. Don’t eat anything with bulbs.” He’s just mindlessly muttering now, testing the malleabilityof the berry between his fingers and rolling it in his palm.

Then he throws his head back and chucks the berry down his gullet.

“I—Yamaguchi!” Daichi grabs him by the shoulders, but it’s too late. “Don’t eat it!”

“Why not? It’s not poisonous ’n I’m hungry,” he says nonchalantly, sitting down on the cave floor and slicing the aloe leaves in half with a knife. The noirette rolls his eyes, but he trusts Yamaguchi, so he joins him on the floor—though it does take him a second—and reaches for one of those berries for himself.

(What? Yamaguchi doesn’t look like he’s _dying,_ so.)

Daichi’s pleasantly surprised at the burst of flavor. The berries are juicy on the inside, loaded with some type of strawberry-sweet syrup that Daichi would’ve assumed comes from artificial flavoring unless he tried it himself. 

“Good?” Yamaguchi asks. The noirette nods enthusiastically and reaches for three more.

He shivers when Yamaguchi smears something cold and wet across his inflamed leg; not that all that movement earlier did anything but make it worse. The healer makes quick work of the ointment, stirring a new batch in his mortar and pestle whenever he runs out. It turns into a light-green paste that actually…doesn’t smell half bad. Daichi starts to wonder if there’s Eucalyptus in there somewhere.

When the greenette lifts his leg to wrap it, Daichi notices a faint gloss covering every inch of skin that he can see. Dark green hair matting to his forehead, black shirt sticking fo his chest. Sweat? Daichi’s eyebrows furrow, but he stays silent. It’s warm, maybe seventy degrees, and definitely humid, but not hot enough to warrant perspiration.

He doesn’t realize something _could_ be wrong until Yamaguchi drops his foot, his leg half wrapped. Eyes stare holes into the floor, he struggles to catch his breath, with his chest inflating and deflating with all the air his lungs can take in at once. Daichi knocks his hand into the healer’s shoulder, “Hey. You okay?”

“I—yeah,” Yamaguchi’s hands rise to massage his temples, but they give up halfway and drop to his lap. He swallows. A bead of sweat traces his Adam's apple, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You don’t look good,” the noirette challenges. Yamaguchi snorts.

“Thanks.”

“I’m serious,” Daichi’s eyes narrow into slits, “You’re practically pink.”

“It’s hot.”

“Not _that_ hot.”

The greenette clicks his tongue before reaching out a shaky hand, “Hand me the book again?”

Daichi does. With a hand covering half his face, he flips through the browned pages in search of some sort of answer. After **lots** of white noise and page flipping, Yamaguchi points to a page with a hard finger.

“Ah fuck.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Daichi huffs, arms crossed.

“I—It’s not _bad,_ ” Yamaguchi scratches the back of his head, sheepishly, “per say.”

“Per say.” Daichi echoes.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not feeling it yet,” the healer jokes—except jokes are supposed to be funny. And this isn’t funny one bit.

“Fuckin—“ Daichi huffs, snatching the book out of his hand, “Give me that.”

Yamaguchi barely has the strength to keep it from him. “Or I could explain it? Half of those words are in **elvish** anyway, so it’s not like you’ll be able to read them.”

Daichi hands him the book back.

“It’s…an aphrodisiac berry.”

Daichi blinks.“Come again?”

“They’re….”

But Daichi doesn’t really hear the rest because his world turns on his axis, vision blurring and twisting into colors he’s never seen before. He blinks a few times before his eyes drifting back to the book Yamaguchi laid on the ground, and he was right; Daichi can’t read a word. Not because it’s in a different language, but because the words frantically swim across the damn page.

When he wipes at his forehead, an obscene amount of sweat follows. “O-Oh.”

Yamaguchi laughs weakly, “Feeling it now?”

“Shut up,” the noirette pants. So far, all he feels is intense fatigue, as if his limbs are made of lead. But he knows there’s more to come due to the steady yet teasing thrum in his gut—it’s barely there, but Daichi can’t stop thinking about it. The greenette to his right eyes him but says nothing.

Daichi can’t tell if it’s him or if the waterfall is actually turning purple, but he blinks, and it’s back to blue. The moonlight from the roof bleeds in through the spray, illuminating small particles of water vapor floating through the air and the occasional butterfly. He shivers in the warm cinnamon lighting from Yamaguchi’s lamp.

The pressure from Yamaguchi’s eyes are now tangible, and getting hard to ignore. The pressure in Daichi’s gut intensifies like a contraction, like someone is squeezing his groin for a few seconds and then letting go, and he tears at the inside of his cheek when it does. Yamaguchi licks his bottom lip. Something in Daichi’s perfect resolve cracks.

“Stop staring.”

_Staring, staring, staring._

The greenette jumps, “I—s-sorry.”

The noirette grunts, sighing and rolling out his right shoulder. His temper is rarely this… _fragile,_ if that’s the suitable term, but he’s also never eaten a handful of aphrodisiacs on accident before. _So._

The duo stays silent in their dimly lit hideaway, mouths open and chests heaving in unison. At some point, Yamaguchi gets up to grab his journal but returns in less than a minute. Dare Daichi say he sat a little closer.

The pressure in the magician’s gut is overwhelming. Every time he jostles, shifts, or inhales all but the slightest amount, the weight between his legs fills out a little more. Every small breeze, every light shower of mist from the waterfall makes him shiver. He runs an open palm over the goosebumps on his arms, covered by a thick layer of sweat.

It’s starting to smell like sex, _without the sex._

Daichi lets his eyes slip to the boy on his right—not like he _can’t,_ seeing as Yamaguchi had no qualms doing it earlier. The healer is engrossed in some botanical nonsense, flipping through pages of pages and letting out small ‘aha!’s when he’s found something. The noirette would’ve found it endearing if they weren’t in this situation.

Instead, his eyes drift to the wooden pencil dangling between Yamaguchi’s pearly whites, focused on the way his pink tongue darts out when he takes it out to jot something down. His hand is shaky, and he writes crooked despite the lines—his newly filled out chest balloons. Daichi wonders if his agony will ever end, even after the aphrodisiac wears off. His mouth moves before he can think.

“Yamaguchi.”

The greenette lifts his head.

Daichi takes him in. He takes in the overly dilated pupils, the rosy blush dusting under his freckles, the way his shirt clings to his chest, soaked to the **bone** from sweat. His right foot taps against the cave floor, bouncing off the cave walls in an echo, but now it seems like less of an incessant drone and more of a tapping countdown clock.

_Tap, tap, tap._

“How do you feel?”

The greenette beams, “You want the honest answer or a lie?"

“Honestyis preferred.”

“Well,” Yamaguchi clicks his tongue before turning to face the older until their knees are touching, both sitting with their legs crossed, “I’m insanely horny.”

There’s an unsteady rush from the waterfall before the current evens out, and it’s pouring calmly into the bottomless pool once again. Daichi’s cloak rustles against his back.

“You?” Yamaguchi asks when he responds with silence.

_You, you, you._

“I’m—“ there’s a particularly tight contraction, and Daichi almost doubles over in arousal. Somehow, he manages to muffle it, tearing at the inside of his cheek. “I’m alright.”

The healer snorts, “Liar.”

Daichi snaps, “It’s not my fault we’re in this situation in the first place.”

Yamaguchi snorts again. The noirette can see the hidden guilt in the way his eyes flicker to the ground for a second and can never quite look him in the eye. Or maybe that’s something else.

“…There’s a way.”

“A way?” Daichi lifts an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah, kinda,” Yamaguchi scratches the back of his neck, “But it requires…you know…”

Heat flashes between his legs. Daichi knows.

“So we have to fuck.”

“No!” If he wasn’t red before, the greenette turns a deeper red than the aphrodisiacraspberries themselves, “It doesn’t have to be all the way...per se. I looked it up. Apparently, as long as you ingest another’s...Uhm, _semen_ , you should be fine.”

Oh. So that’s what he was doing. 

“That’s disgusting,” Daichi deadpans.

“I know! I know,” Yamaguchi faceplants, “But right now, it seems like our only option other than waiting it out. And if I’m frank, I’m not sure how long waiting it out is going to take. It could be hours. Could be days.”

_Days, days, days._

It’s already _felt_ like hours.

Daichi sighs, threading his hand through his coarse black hair. This—this isn’t a good idea, for many reasons. One, Daichi’s the Guild Captain. (Not as high as Guild Master, but close enough.)Two, Yamaguchi’s new to the guild, and this is definitely _not_ something they do. And he doesn’t want to give the younger that impression.

But…what other option do they have? Take too long, and the world of magic could be shredded to bits by the time they finally show face.

“Fine. Fine, _fine,_ whatever,” Daichi says, because to _hell with it,_ might as well just throw everything into the ring, “Let’s just fucking get this over with.”

“Yessir,” Yamaguchi snorts, even though Daichi _hates_ the way it electrifies his spine before he joins Yamaguchi in angrily tugging off his belt and yanking his fly down. The greenette seems equally eager, muttering a quiet but desperate “Off, off, _off.”_

“Fuck,” Daichi hisses the second he gets a hand on his cock. It’s hard and red and _soaked,_ and he’s sure he’s never been this hard before. Shoulders finally relaxing,he lets his head roll to the right.

Daichi can’t explain the pleasure in any way except for just right, eyes fluttering every time the underside of his head catches on his thumb. A fat beat of precum accumulates at the head until it’s too heavy,weaving through his fingers.

Daichi jumps, cheeks burning when Yamaguchi moans under his breath. _Shit._ He completely forgot about the boy next to him.

Yamaguchi’s panting, mouth open, and eyebrows furrowed. He’s got a hand on the floor with the other wrenching his cock for all it’s worth, feet flat on the floor with knees towards the ceiling. Head resting on his shoulder and eyes screwed shut.

Daichi growls, a sound deep and primal from the back of his throat, and lets himself watch as Yamaguchi loses himself in pleasure. The greenette’s teeth dig into his bottom lip until it turns a deep bruised red.

“Yamaguchi.”

_Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi._

The greenette’s eyes shoot open, and from the wanton moan that gets cut off, Daichi wonders if Yamaguchi thought he was alone too.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I wanna try something,” the noirette swallows heavily, turning to face him, “Will you let me?”

Yamaguchi looks torn, if only for a moment, before scooting to face him as well, “I’m all ears.”

“I don’t know how much listening will be needed, but,” Daichi finally closes the gap, lifting Yamaguchi into his lap. In a lower, deeper voice, he whispers, “Do you trust me?” 

Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything, but he nods and wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck. And that’s all the confirmation he needs.

Biting his lip in concentration, Daichi grabs both of their cocks in a fist and tugs. Yamaguchi shudders in his lap, arms locking behind Daichi’s head as the noirette builds a steady pace, hissing every time Yamaguchi’s cock glides directly under his.

“Daichi,” the greenette pants, tapping him on the shoulder. Daichi hums, “Can—Can you kiss me?”

Daichi bites his cheek; he knows this may not end well. It may end in yelling and tears, and Kurasuno may lose one or two new members, but goddamn it—he can just blame it on the sake of the world.

He rushes forwards, lips lock onto Yamaguchi’s, and the greenette moans eagerly, pushing back with equal intensity. The hands resting on Daichi’s shoulders snake into his hair, pulling at the short ends near the base while his hands find their way to Yamaguchi’s waist. The greenette tilts his head to the side for better access, and Daichi tongues the seam of his lips in question, causing the boy in his lap to shiver.

“Shit,” Yamaguchi curses into his mouth. Daichi’s hips form a mind of their own, bucking into his fist so hard it almost throws the greenette off his lap, “Shit, Daichi, I’m—“

“Me-Me too,” he pants, nipping down the column of Yamaguchi’s neck as his moans pitch up an octave, “Cum for me, c’mon.”

Yamaguchi gasps, jaw-dropping and hands rushingto grope at Daichi’s top, as he silently cums in their laps. He spasms, riding out his orgasm into Daichi’s fist before shakily pulling out a vial from his back, gathering as much of his cum into the test tube as he can. Then he looks up at the guild captain with his big round eyes—with something darker, _headier_ , burning behind them. “Your turn.”

Daichi shivers.

The noirette hisses when Yamaguchi starts to pump his cock with a tight fist; it always feels better when someone else does it. Daichi’s toes curl, and his hands brace against the floor. He was already so close before...He wouldn’t be surprised if it took him less than a minute.

It does. In fact, it takes about forty-five seconds before he’s writhing under Yamaguchi’s fist, heels digging into the floor and teeth grinding. The greenette smirks like the devil when he realizes Daichi’s trying to hold back.

With one final tug, Yamaguchi hums, “Cum for me, Daichi. Let go.”

_Let go, let go, let go._

“Fuck,” Daichi’s head flies into the wall behind him. “Oh shit, I’m coming, I’m coming, _I’m co—“_

His vision goes white, and he thinks he’s screaming, thighs quivering as he releases into Yamaguchi’s fist. And all he can do is sit and watch, boneless, as the greenette takes what’s in his fist and chucks it down his gullet.

The greenette shivers in disgust, “Merlin. How do girls drink that?”

Daichi laughs weakly, sliding onto his back and the drastically cool floor. His head feels slightly clearer, like his orgasm may have mitigated the effects but not quite stopped them. He sighs when Yamaguchi drops the vial of cum in front of his face and snorts, “Drink up, big boy.”

Daichi narrows his eyes, “You’ve gotten awfully bold in the past few hours, young man.”

“Well. We’ve gotten awfully close,” he waves the vial full of _his_ cum that _Daichi’s_ supposed to drink as an example, “Now if you want to feel better, I suggest closing your eyes, plugging your nose, and pretending like it’s clam chowder.”

Daichi wrinkles his nose in disgust, weakly pushing himself up to his arms, “It’s that bad?”

Yamaguchi gives him a sorry look, “Kinda.”

Sighing, Daichi closes his eyes and tilts his head against the wall. Then he snatches the vial out of the healer's hand and chucks it down in one go. He licks his lips.

“…It’s not _that_ bad.” 

Yamaguchi makes a face, “Not that—what’s wrong with your tastebuds?”

Daichi whips his head around, eyes full of fire, “ _What?”_

“Nothing! Nothing.” Yamaguchi cackles, pulling out a pencil and that old ratty notebook from his bag, “Now c’mon! I wanna explore this place.”

“You’re difficult.” Daichi sighs, but the greenette’s footsteps are already echoing through the cave as he sprints out from under the waterfall and to Merlin knows where.

“Liar. You like me more than you let on.”

_More than you let on, more than you let on, more than you let on._


End file.
